Avant de partir
by x-X-xIn Memoriam x-X-x
Summary: Bella aime en secret Edward depuis quatre ans déjà. Mais lui ne semble même pas s’apercevoir qu’elle existe. Jusqu’au jour où le destin donne un coup de pouce à Bella. Aura-t-elle la chance d’obtenir ce qu’elle souhaite depuis des années? One Shoot. Tous


**Avant de partir:**

**Auteur: **In Memoriam

**Rating:** NC-17 {Plus tard, et je préviens, ça devient de plus en plus chaud}

**Inspiration: **_Avant de Partir,_ par Eve Angeli

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…Dommage -surtout pour Edward x_______x -

**Résumé: **Bella aime en secret Edward depuis quatre ans déjà. Mais lui ne semble même pas s'apercevoir qu'elle existe. Jusqu'au jour où le destin donne un coup de pouce à Bella. Aura-t-elle la chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite depuis des années? One Shoot. Tous humains.

Comme d'habitude, il était là, devant son casier, beau à couper le souffle. Et comme d'habitude encore, il était inaccessible. Pire que tout, il ne semblait même pas savoir que j'existe. Son regard ambré scrutait la foule d'élèves, le sourire en coin que j'adorais sur ses lèvres fines et rosées. Plus d'une fois, je m'étais surprise à me demander quel goût elles avaient, comment elles rendraient contre les miennes, quel effet ça ferait de sentir sa langue glisser contre la mienne. Un baiser avec Edward Anthony Masen. Dieu, combien de fois j'en avait rêvé, du goût de sa peau, de son toucher? De son odeur, aussi. Combien de fois j'aurais voulu être à la place des filles qui tournaient autour de lui. Ces greluches attiraient plus l'attention que moi, qui étais invisible. Désespérément invisible. Je ne me savais pourtant pas laide. J'avais un teint d'albâtre, des boucles couleur chocolat qui tombaient sur mes épaules plutôt maigre. J'avais de grands yeux marron, qui n'étaient jamais soulignés par un trait de maquillage. C'était peut être ça, qui faisait que j'étais un repousse-garçons. Mon manque flagrant de superficialité. Ou comment se dévaloriser tout le temps. Ces deux idées n'allaient pas ensemble, mais en moi elles subsistaient. J'étais juste…Banale, affreusement banale. J'étais Isabella Swan. Mon nom de famille était la traduction de « cygne », mais comment je pourrais être cet animal gracieux et majestueux, en étant aussi maladroite? C'est l'éternelle question, et des fois, je me demandais ce que je foutais là, si tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'alors avait un sens. Personnellement, j'en doutais, il ne m'était rien arrivé de concluant ces dix dernières années. Si, je m'étais cassé la cheville en me rétamant dans les escaliers. Car non seulement j'étais d'une banalité à pleurer, mais en plus j'étais la poisse en personne. Je ne comptais plus les fois où je me prenais les portes, les meubles, les gens aussi. Innombrables étaient aussi les fois où quelque chose m'échappait des mains. Me voir en cours de sport était épique. L'autre fois, j'étais tellement obnubilée par Edward qui jouait au Volley dans une autre équipe, plus loin sur le terrain, que je m'étais pris le ballon en pleine tête. J'avais donc seize ans, je vivais avec mes parents, à Forks. Rien de bien excitant. J'étais une fille banale, vivant dans une famille banale, dans une ville banale, allant dans un collège banale, fréquentant des gens aussi banaux les uns que les autres. Tout était d'une banalité, c'en était effrayant. Seulement, non. Certaines filles n'étaient pas assez banales pour ne pas intéresser Edward. Des fois, quand je le croisais au détour d'un couloir du lycée, mon cœur avait la nette tendance à s'affoler. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward fusse assez proche de moi pour écouter mon cœur battre, mais il n'était jamais là. Si, mais loin. Loin de moi, m'ignorant comme si je n'existais pas.

C'était pilepoil comment je me sentais. Je n'existais pas. Mes parents m'adoraient et me hissaient sur un piédestal, et moi, ce que je voulais, c'est exister dans ses yeux. Que ce soit lui qui me rassure, m'embrasse sur le front ou me dise que j'étais belle. Charlie me le disait souvent, mais je n'y croyais plus depuis un moment. Chaque fois, je le voyais arriver au lycée, avec une fille brune, plus petite que lui, jolie comme un cœur, ses cheveux courts coiffés en pointes, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un lutin. J'avais d'horribles soupçons quant à la nature de leur relation. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble que je détestais cette fille sans vraiment la connaître. Des fois, il laissait échapper son rire clair et légèrement rauque, quand elle disait quelque chose. Oh, combien de fois j'avais souhaité être à l'origine de son rire tellement sexy, sans pour autant qu'il ne se moque de moi à cause de ma maladresse légendaire. Seulement, il riait à cause de cette fille. Et à chaque fois que je le voyais avec elle, un millier d'éclats de verre se plantaient dans mon cœur. J'en avais assez de saigner, de me morfondre à attendre qu'il daigne me regarder. Seulement, il ne me voyait pas. Des fois, à l'appel de mon nom, quand le professeur faisait l'appel, il ne levait pas la tête, et il se contentait de glisser un commentaire à l'intention de son voisin, ce sourire craquant ne quittant pas son visage que je trouvais exquis. Des fois encore, j'entendais des filles parler de lui, alors que je rangeais mon casier. J'écoutais, d'une oreille discrète, me tenant informée de cette façon des derniers ragots de l'école, histoire de ne pas être complètement à la ramasse. Je vis Lauren Mallory, une blonde peroxydée exagérément maquillée, qui discutait avec Jessica Stanley, une autre fille de ma classe et que je n'aimais pas beaucoup. Elles étaient en train de glousser, comme d'habitude, revenant du cours de sport. Je tendis l'oreille, pour savoir ce qui les faisait rire comme ça. Quand Jessica s'exprima d'une voix que je trouvai suraiguë.

« -Non mais tu as vu les tablettes de chocolat qu'il a? J'en croquerai bien un morceau.

-C'est bien pour cela que j'aime bien quand on doit faire le poirier, surenchérit Lauren, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Mais je l'ai vu la première, c'est moi qui aura le privilège d'y goûter. »

Je soupirai. C'était exactement les greluches dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Ces filles trop superficielles et trop jolies pour être honnêtes. Le genre de filles autour desquelles les garçons gravitaient, à mon grand désespoir. Le genre de filles qui aurait très bien pu plaire à Edward. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et j'achevai de ranger mes affaires. Je sortis les rollers. Je venais toujours au lycée à rollers, mes tennis dans mon sac. Je me rendis bientôt dehors, et m'équipai. Je mis le casque, et c'est parti. Je flânais dans le parc depuis un moment, puis j'arrivai dans la rue principale, où il y avait du monde. Prudemment, je slalomai entre les passants. Quand je ne vis pas le début de la pente qui s'amorçait, droit devant moi. Je trébuchai, et finis les genoux au sol. La douleur due à mes écorchures me lança soudainement. J'eus une main dans mon champ de vision. Je m'en saisis, il fallait bien que je me relève. Je restai interdite en voyant que c'était Edward Masen en personne! Je rougis, instantanément, honteuse de m'être rétamée devant lui. C'est malin, il allait me prendre pour un boulet. Une mèche de cheveux me tomba devant le visage, portée par le vent. J'amorçai un geste pour la remettre, mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi. Il baissa les yeux, gêné par ce bref contact qu'il y avait entre nous, et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, puis je regardai ostensiblement ailleurs. Sa douce voix grave me parvint à l'esprit, ce qui déclencha en moi une série de frissons délicieux.

« -Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal?

-Euh, non, répondis-je embarrassée. Je…Euh, j'ai l'habitude. »

Il rigola. Je me maudissais, en silence. Voilà que je n'étais même pas en mesure de formuler une phrase correcte en sa présence. Il me regarda, gentiment, puis il fit remarquer:

« -Tu es blessée, Bella! »

J'arquai un sourcil, étonnée. Il avait retenu mon prénom, alors que je croyais qu'il m'ignorait. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon genou. En effet à l'endroit où j'étais tombée, une tâche sombre était apparue sur mon jean.

« -J'habite pas loin d'ici, murmura-t-il, on peut peut-être passer par chez moi pour soigner ça? »

Waouh! Je ne croyais pas en ma chance. L'irrésistible Edward Cullen allait être mon hôte pour quelques instants. J'en frissonnai. En silence, nous nous mîmes en route vers chez lui. Il sortit ses clés, et poussa le battant. Il me laissa entrer en premier. Mon regard voleta autour de moi. Je vis une photo, avec deux adultes et deux enfants, accrochée dans le vestibule. Je reconnus la jolie fille avec qui Edward était tout le temps. Mon cœur bondit. Et si c'était sa sœur? Je vis que la fille, plus tard, apparaissait sur d'autres photos. Sur les photos d'anniversaire, et autres grandes occasions. J'étudiai un instant la petite famille. La mère avait de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, elle avait l'air douce et aimante. Le père, quant-à-lui avait des cheveux blonds, et il avait l'air bienveillant. Edward se rapprocha lentement de moi.

« -Ce sont mes parents, chuchota-t-il avec fierté. Carlisle et Esmé. Et la brune à côté de moi, c'est ma sœur, Alice. »

Sa sœur, donc. Je bénissais le fait de lui tourner le dos, car sinon, il aurait pu voir l'expression soulagée sur mon visage. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et je me retournai quand une voix chantante résonna derrière moi. Alice.

« -On parle de moi? Demanda-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Alice. Introduisit Edward, imperturbable.

-Enchantée, Bella. Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. »

En l'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si c'était une phrase d'accueil pour les invités, ou si c'était vrai. Je sentis Edward se crisper à côté de moi, et je vis le regard noir qu'il lui lança. Je feignis l'innocence. Tout comme Alice, qui laissa une bise à son frère, puis sur ma joue, avant de prendre son manteau et de partir, lançant un clin d'œil à Edward. celui-ci se renfrogna. J'arquai un sourcil, interrogative.

« -C'est moi ou ta sœur a l'esprit mal tourné?

-Elle a l'esprit mal tourné. Répondit Edward en riant légèrement. Je me demande ce qu'Alice va s'imaginer. Allons soigner ce genou, j'ai ce qu'il faut en haut. »

Que faire alors, à part le suivre? Je respirai profondément, avant d'arriver sur le palier, en faisant attention de ne pas me ramasser dans les escaliers. Je passai devant une porte entrouverte. Je risquai un coup d'œil. Le lit était défait, et des vêtements étaient jetés sur le lit. Je vis aussi un télescope. Edward passa près de la porte, et la ferma. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bains. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, alors qu'il fouillait dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il en sortit des compresses, et du nécessaire pour faire un bandage. Il me demanda si je pouvais relever la jambe de mon pantalon. Mais cela s'avéra bientôt impossible. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ma jambe ne pouvait pas être soignée. Edward se mit à rougir.

« -Ca m'embête de devoir te demander ça, mais il va falloir que tu l'enlèves.

-Quoi, mon pantalon? Demandai-je, en rougissant à mon tour.

-Oui.

-C'est vraiment obligé?

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main? Railla-t-il, son sourire éblouissant flottant sur son visage.

-Non, non, je vais me débrouiller toute seule! Haletai-je, en faisant sauter le bouton de mon jean et en l'enlevant, les joues écarlates. »

Lui et moi pûmes voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je détournai les yeux. La vue du sang me répugnait au plus haut point. Et sentir son odeur était plus écœurant encore. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'Edward s'affairait sur mon genou blessé. Je sentais avec délice la caresse de ses doigts sur ma peau, quand il entourait mes jambes d'un bandage de fortune, après avoir désinfecté le tout. Je regardais son profil, en silence, notant les contours de son visage. La ligne de son nez, les courbes de son front, ses joues pleines, sa peau pâle, presque translucide. Ses cheveux cuivrés tous ébouriffés. Ses lèvres délicatement ourlées, légèrement roses, qui se mouvaient au même rythme que sa respiration. Il avait le menton légèrement pointu. J'étais troublée par cette proximité. Aucun garçon n'avait été aussi proche de moi, même pour me soigner mon genou. Je pouvais percevoir son odeur, pleine de sensualité. Une odeur d'homme comme je les aimais. Je me surpris à me demander quelle odeur il aurait après l'amour. J'inhalai son arôme, m'imprégnant des notes de musc, de bois de santal et d'ambre. Je fermai un instant les yeux, quand soudain…

« -Voilà jeune fille, c'est fini ».

Déjà? J'émis un léger « oh » surpris. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, légèrement embêtée. Je me redressai, vacillai, et me retrouvai tout contre Edward. Mon cœur piqua un sprint. Mes joues s'embrasèrent. Au lieu de me repousser, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de me regarder, droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais y voir, mais en tout cas, son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien. J'arrêtai de respirer, mon cœur cognant comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, son nez qui frôlait doucement le creux entre ma joue et mon nez à moi. J'écoutais sa respiration, qui se faisait plus courte, plus rapide. Je fermai les yeux, troublée de voir ses yeux ambrés d'aussi près. Puis, je sentis une légère pression sur mes lèvres. Edward venait de m'embrasser. J'attrapai une goulée d'air, avant de m'enfoncer dans les affres de mon désir, mêlé au plaisir que j'avais en l'embrassant. D'abord très chaste, notre baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Ma main, posée contre son ventre, remonta doucement, pour venir se nicher derrière sa nuque. Lui remonta doucement sa main dans mon dos, puis souleva mes cheveux. Doucement, sa langue effleura mes lèvres, pour insister un peu plus après, dessinant ma bouche. Tremblante, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, pour laisser nos langues s'embrasser, avec avidité. Nos cœurs cognaient à l'unisson. Sa langue était délicieuse contre la mienne, et elles jouaient à cache-cache, se découvrant, se goûtant…s'aimant. J'aimais sa façon d'embrasser, c'était certain. Doucement, je rompis le baiser, sans quitter ses lèvres cependant, pour mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il grogna légèrement, alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur ma taille. Je m'agrippai à son cou, plus fort, m'approchai de lui plus étroitement. J'étais ravie de voir à quel point ses formes se confondaient avec les miennes, s'épousant à la perfection. Doucement, ses mains dessinèrent le contour de mes hanches, puis remontèrent dans mon dos, sous mon chandail. Je me raidis aussitôt, interrompant notre baiser.

« -J'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas? Demanda Edward, sourcils froncés.

-Noooon, c'est juste que…Ca m'a fait bizarre, voilà tout. Je…Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon de ma vie.

-Des filles alors? Demanda-t-il en riant, taquin. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

-Toi aussi tu as beaucoup de talent. »

Il rigola. Avant de me prendre doucement le menton. Il paraissait tout à fait sérieux, maintenant. Il laissa un baiser sur mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ce qui me frustra quelque peu car à nouveau je voulais ses lèvres, sa langue. Je baissai les yeux, oubliant que j'étais en petite culotte devant un garçon à qui j'ai adressé la parole il y a vingt minutes à peine, et qui m'avait embrassée.

« -Tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de choses, non? »

Je rougis à la dénomination « choses ». Je hochai la tête, rougissante. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de se pencher vers mon oreille.

« -Je vais te dire un secret…Moi non plus.

-Tu es vierge? Demandai-je, ahurie.

-Tu crois quoi? Rétorqua-t-il avec amertume. Que je suis un de ces tombeurs qui invite beaucoup de filles dans son lit?

-Presque. Admis-je, rougissant de plus en plus.

-Tu me vexes, là, Bella. Bougonna-t-il, caressant doucement les rougeurs de mes joues. Il ajouta ensuite à mi-voix: Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques.

-Même pas vrai. Chuchotai-je, le souffle court. »

Je frémis lorsqu'il commença à mordiller le contour de mon oreille, d'en lécher doucement le contour. Il descendit dans mon cou, à la fois en embrassant et en passant sa langue sur ma peau, le long de ma mâchoire, sur mon menton, dans mon cou. J'haletais, légèrement surprise. Je m'agrippais plus fort à sa chemise, prête à m'abandonner. Doucement, je voulus rallier les lèvres du jeune homme, mais je me détournai au dernière moment, lui faisant subir la même torture que moi. Sauf qu'à la différence, je déposai de douces morsures dans son cou, léchant sa peau pâle, me surprenant à apprécier son goût. Il soupira de satisfaction, et laissa échapper un bref « mmh » qui sonna très sensuel à mes yeux. Lascivement, je passai mes mains sous son pull, tremblante de désir, mais aussi de peur. Le corps des hommes était encore une donnée inconnue pour moi. Je savais en théorie comment cela fonctionnait, ou encore comment il était censé réagir à mes caresses. A tout hasard, je baissais les yeux, vers son entrejambe. Je rougis, confuse, puis j'eus bien du mal à le regarder dans les yeux après coup. Je fermai les yeux. Il posa un baiser sur chacune de mes paupières, et il commença à embrasser mon visage. Il me prit par la main, et il murmura:

« -Viens, dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquilles. »

Ce mot me pétrifia. Seule, avec Edward, dans sa chambre. Je le suivis malgré tout, alors qu'il m'attira avec lui dans le lit. Je sentis à quel point les draps étaient doux, et imprégnés de son odeur. Son odeur d'homme que j'adorais. Doucement, ma langue rechercha ses lèvres, puis, je léchai doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il frémit, avant de m'embrasser derechef. Soudain, j'eus une image que je n'aurais pas du avoir. Ces images qui s'invitaient en nous sans qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les contrôler. Edward et une autre fille. Allongés dans ce lit, en train de se déshabiller. Edward qui lui faisait l'amour. L'image me donna la nausée. Une boule se forma du côté de ma gorge, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir avalé une bonne dizaine de briques. Mes yeux débordèrent sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'air bête, de pleurer parce que je pensais qu'Edward n'était plus vierge. Qu'il sache que je n'y connaissais rien. Le jeune homme me regarda, intrigué. Je détournai le regard, les paupières brûlantes. Il cueillit du bout de la langue une de mes larmes.

« -Qu'Est-ce que tu as, Bella?

-Je ne comprends pas. Hoquetai-je, tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole, tu m'as toujours ignorée, jusque tout à l'heure, tu ne connaissais pas mon existence, et toi…Tu es en train de m'embrasser, et de vouloir me faire l'amour. A combien de filles as-tu servi ce numéro, Edward? Comment un type comme toi, qui a un regard de tombeur et qui est vraiment beau pourrait s'intéresser soudainement à une jeune femme banale et qui n'a jamais touché de garçon de sa vie? »

Mes compliments ne semblèrent pas l'attendre. Il baissa la tête, comme si je venais de le gifler. Il releva un regard blessé vers moi, avant de me prendre fermement par le menton.

« -Bella, tu crois sincèrement que je suis du genre à mentir? Tu m'as déjà vu depuis que je suis ici, m'afficher avec des filles? Non, Bella. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je me suis toujours réservé pour celle que j'aimerai, pour que je puisse entièrement me donner à elle. Je ne suis pas du genre à tolérer qu'on me vole des baisers, je ne baise pas mais je fais l'amour. Ce n'est pas pareil, à mon avis. Alors arrête de te faire des films, ce n'est pas drôle. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi, regarde dans l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis. Pour la dernière fois, Bella, c'est à toi que j'ai donné mon premier baiser, c'est à toi que me je donnerai si tu le désires. Toi, et toi seule.

-Moi? Demandai-je, incrédule.

-Tu crois que tu me laissais indifférent? Que toutes ces années, je passais sans te voir? Non, Bella! C'est moi qui ai dû renoncer en partie à toi, car jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que tu t'intéresses à moi.

-Tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil. Bougonnais-je, ça fait quatre ans, Edward. Quatre ans que je te regarde, et que tu ne me vois pas. Quatre ans que je souffre, Edward.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, Bella. Tu crois que ça aurait été plus simple de venir me voir et qu'on en parle?

-Tout ce que je craignais, c'est que tu me regardes du genre « mais..;Mais c'est qui elle? » »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un moment. Quand soudainement, Edward plongea vers moi, et m'embrassa avec une passion qui me laissa coite. J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa nuque, et je laissai nos langues se caresser lascivement. Il mordillait mes lèvres, un peu furieux. Je lui répondis avec la même colère. Brusquement, j'engouffrai mes mains sous son chandail, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau tendre et chaude. Elle était incroyablement douce. Je me pressai davantage contre lui, cherchant encore plus le contact avec son âme. Plus doucement, il passa ses mains sous mon haut, caressant doucement la peau de mon ventre. Je frissonnai violemment quand il remonta doucement vers ma poitrine, emmenant avec ses mains mon pull. Je m'en retrouvai bientôt débarrassée. Je sentais sa langue courir dans mon cou, des fois, il mordillait mon cou, plus fort par endroits. Je laissai à mon tour échapper un _mmh_ éloquent. Ma main remonta le long de son torse, caressant chaque contour de ses muscles, puis, je défis le premier bouton, tremblante. J'avais déboutonné sa chemise à moitié quand je roulai pour le basculer sur le dos. Je me retrouvai à califourchon au dessus de lui, alors que je me penchais à nouveau vers lui, effleurant sa peau de mes lèvres. Pour l'empêcher de faire un quelconque mouvement, j'emprisonnai ses poignets, avant de m'abaisser doucement, effleurant de la langue le creux de sa gorge, jusqu'au dessus de la clavicule, suivis cette dernière ensuite, ma langue dessinant chaque muscle de son torse. Je le sentis se cambrer légèrement, ses mains agrippant la couverture. Je continuai doucement, descendant toujours plus bas, ma langue traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il laissa passer un léger gémissement. Cela m'encouragea, alors, lascivement, je traçais le contour de son nombril, avant d'en goûter l'intérieur. Je n'avais jamais rien fait de tout cela, mais j'avais le désir de le combler, de lui donner du plaisir. Rien d'autre m'importait à part ça. Ma langue buta contre le denim de son jean. Doucement, je la laissai courir contre sa peau, le long de sa ceinture, alors qu'il se cambrait plus fort. Ma main caressa un doux renflement. Je fus agréablement surprise de voir que mes caresses avaient effet sur lui. Je posai ma main, doucement, dessus, avant de remonter, ma bouche rejoignant celle de mon amoureux, alors que je défaisais sa chemise. Je n'eus pas le temps de le caresser par-dessus son pantalon, il me retourna au dessous de lui. Lentement, ses mains explorèrent mon ventre, alors qu'il m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il se plaça entre mes jambes. Nouveau rougissement. Je repris ses lèvres avec avidité. Je me cambrai quand ses mains atteignirent mes seins. Doucement, par-dessus mon soutien-gorge, il traça des cercles, et ce jusqu'à mes mamelons. Là, à travers le tissu, il commença à les caresser. En réaction, je les sentis se durcir. Mes ongles griffèrent légèrement son dos, alors que le plaisir se propageait doucement dans mon corps.

« -Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il, soucieux, entre deux baisers. Tu aimes?

-C'est tellement bon, chuchotai-je, une expression extatique sur mon visage, c'est tellement…Bon. »

Ce fut le truc le plus cohérent que je parvins à murmurer, mais il avait repris mes lèvres. Je sentis mon soutien-gorge me quitter, et il tomba au sol dans un bruit mat qui fit bondir mon cœur. Il reprit sa torture, doucement, ma peau nue frissonnant sous ses doigts tendres et méthodiques. Je gémis légèrement quand il les pressa doucement, provoquant une nouvelle décharge de désir dans mon corps. Lentement, il m'embrassa dans le cou, traçant des sillons humides sur ma peau, avant d'atteindre mes mamelons, qu'il lécha doucement. Je laissai échapper un _Ooh, Edward!_ alors qu'il s'activait à me rendre folle. C'était tout simplement divin. Lentement, il traça le même trajet que moi quand j'avais atteint son pantalon. Il retira doucement le mien, alors que je basculai à nouveau au dessus de lui. Nous tombâmes du lit, ce qui nous surprit tout d'abord. Nous nous regardâmes, choqués, avant de rire, l'un contre l'autre. Doucement, j'embrassai ses lèvres, sans approfondir, ce qui le frustra. A la place, je descendis encore, dans son cou, léchant doucement sa peau. J'arrivais à ses mamelons à lui, que je m'amusai à goûter, puis à mordiller, avec un sourire machiavélique. _Mmh, Bella!_ Ma main descendit sur son torse, puis atteignit le bouton de son jean, que je défis sans ménagement. J'abaissai la fermeture éclair, avant de glisser ma main dans son pantalon. Il grogna encore, de frustration. Doucement, je passais mes doigts sur le doux renflement, le sentant se durcir à chaque passage. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de lui, et cela ne fit que d'attiser ma propre flamme. Nous étions en train de brûler de désir. Il fermait les yeux, et s'agitait à chaque caresse que je lui administrais. J'eus soudainement une autre envie. Je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui. J'eus envie de le _goûter. _Doucement, je fis glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes laiteuses. Je le débarrassai aussi de ses chaussettes. Doucement, je mordillai ses orteils, puis léchai doucement sa cheville, et remontai ainsi, à l'intérieur de ses jambes, passant de l'une à l'autre, légère comme un papillon. Mes cheveux l'achevant complètement. Lascivement, j'arrivais à son point sensible. Je le voulais, lui. Tout entier. Je laissai quelques baisers torrides sur son bas-ventre, alors que doucement, entre mes dents, je pris l'élastique de son caleçon. Je reculai, alors que j'avais soulevé ses cuisses, le caleçon d'Edward suivant mes mouvements. Lentement, je revins en posant une multitude de petits baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, laissant parfois courir ma langue dessus.

« -Bella, pour l'amour du ciel…haleta-t-il.

-Oui, mon amour?

-Tu me rends fou.

-C'est le but »

J'affichai un autre sourire, avant de me pencher vers l'objet de ma convoitise. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur le bout, y passai rapidement la langue. Je l'entendis gémir mon prénom. Je posai des petits baisers le long de sa virilité, avant de remonter doucement avec ma langue, jusqu'au bout sensible. Doucement, je passai ma langue dessus, sans aller plus loin, sans que je ne le prenne tout entier. Je sentais Edward se tortiller, alors que ses mains agrippaient la couverture, ne sachant pas que tenir. Je sentais sa virilité se durcir encore, et je devinais à l'expression de son visage qu'il en souffrait également. Je le mordillai gentiment, puis un peu plus fort. Il gémit à nouveau, ce qui bizarrement, me combla. Doucement, j'abrégeai sa souffrance. Je remontai doucement, sur son torse, sur ses lèvres, avant de lui octroyer un long baiser. Pour le faire languir, je m'allongeai légèrement contre lui, nichant ma tête au creux de son cou. Il caressa doucement mon dos, un sourire d'extase aux lèvres. La moiteur sensuelle avait pris la pièce, alors que nous n'avions encore rien fait encore. Je fermai les yeux, et je chuchotai avec tendresse.

« -C'est ton tour maintenant. »

Il me sourit, avant de m'allonger doucement sur le dos. Il descendit doucement sur mon ventre, me couvrant de baisers, laissant courir sa langue de temps en temps sur ma peau. Il descendit le long d'une jambe, à l'intérieur d'une cuisse, avant d'atteindre mes orteils, et il imita bientôt ce que j'avais fait. Il fit glisser ma petite-culotte, qui alla rejoindre le restant sur le sol. J'entourai ses épaules de mes jambes, alors qu'il léchait doucement mes lèvres intimes, provoquant en moi une décharge d'extase. Il cherchait mon point sensible, et bientôt, il sembla l'avoir trouvé. Je gémis en réponse à ses jeux coquins. Doucement, progressivement, sa langue rentrait doucement en moi, découvrant ce que j'étais J'agrippai ses cheveux, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, alors qu'il explorait mon intérieur, avec sensualité. Je m'étonnais que nous ne fussions pas brûlés par la chaleur environnante. Avec gênes, je me sentis m'humidifier, rien que pour lui. Il gémit légèrement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à _C'est si bon_ Je voulus bien le croire, et doucement, il agrippa mes cuisses , pour mordiller doucement ma chair. Lentement, doucement, il introduisit un doigt en moi. Puis un autre. Je gémis son prénom, bientôt. Il gémit le mien, en écho. Il en introduisit un deuxième. Lentement, il commença à bouger en moi; Je gémis de frustration, l'extase guettant une fois de plus. Mon cœur battait à folle allure dans ma poitrine, alors que j'avais chaud, trop chaud. J'agrippai les draps, avant que la tête d'Edward ne se pose sur mon ventre, alors que ses doigts agissaient en moi. J'atteignis bientôt le septième ciel, alors que nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour. Il me tardait d'arriver à ce moment. Je le suppliais de venir en moi, alors qu'amusé, il me répondait qu'il y était déjà. Je l'implorai. Il retrouva mes lèvres, nos langues dansèrent à nouveau. Lentement, il revint entre mes jambes, que j'enroulai autour de sa taille. Je sentais sa virilité à mon entrée, c'était simple, je le voulais pour moi, et rien que pour moi. Je fermai les yeux, alors qu'il bougeait doucement, sans entrer en moi. Puis, il me prit. Un instant, il ne sut pas quoi faire, mais bientôt, ses hanches trouvèrent un rythme, et je m'efforçais de suivre le sien. Nous étions en train de danser ensemble, une danse sensuelle et érotique, nous faisions l'amour. Finalement, en moi, il se libéra, Nous gémissions le prénom de l'autre, puis ce fut fini. Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le dos, à contempler le visage de l'autre, tendu par l'amour et le plaisir. Son odeur après l'amour, donc? Je la garderai pour moi, si ça ne vous gêne pas. Je contemplais son corps nu, en silence, et lui faisait pareil pour moi. Je rayonnais, la fierté dans mon regard, d'être celle qu'il aimait, à qui il s'était donné. C'était tout simplement magique. Ensemble, nous avions connu le bonheur à l'état pur.

Voilà, c'est terminé ^_^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, bien que la fin, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre.

Les reviews sont très appréciées =)


End file.
